Eien ni
by FaSCeN
Summary: Basado en el capitulo final de Kuroshitsuji... ¡  SI NO LO HAS VISTO NO LO LEAS!  Él no es el unico decepcionado aquí...


Lo sé perfectamente. Lo sé mejor que nadie…

Siempre lo he sabido… a lo largo de estos casi 120 años.

A veces cree que no me doy cuenta pero no es así… lo siento cada vez que me mira, que me habla, que me toca.

No es lo mismo. Jamás lo será.

¿Saben? Él no es el único decepcionado aquí. Yo también lo estoy… en serio yo… yo quería que él devorara mi alma.

Antes me gustaba como me miraba; era una mirada llena de… deseo, hasta cierto punto lujuriosa, sensual y con un atisbo de… ¿Amor? Tal vez, la verdad es que ya no lo sé. Jamás lo sabré.

Antes me gustaba como me hablaba. El tono de su grave voz, la forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre, como anunciaba lo que había preparado de postre y su ceremoniosa entrada por las mañanas al servirme el té cuando me despertaba.

Ahora… nada me agrada. La manera en que esos ojos escarlata se fijan en mí, reflejando decepción, tristeza, hastió, cólera… Su voz tan estimulante ahora es plana, sin emoción, vacía hueca.

Hay veces en las que incluso extraño a Lizzy con sus fiestas, la torpeza de May Lene, la hiperactividad de Finny, o Tanaka aunque él no hacía mucho tampoco estorbaba. En pocas palabras a todos. A veces creo que él también extraña la locura y obsesión fantástica de Grell para con él, no puede quejarse se aprovechó bastante del shinigami.

A todo esto yo también tengo la culpa. Me deje engañar pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Soy un niño… un niño lleno de ardiente odio, deseos de muerte y cruel venganza o al menos lo era.

-Bocchan- Se los dije no es igual es un tono indiferente. No quiero oír nada más salir de esos labios. –El té está listo. Es de la india.- Odio esto. Esa condenada taza está V-A-C-Í-A.

-Ah… déjala ahí y retírate. Sabes bien que no me gusta que me interrumpas cuando este ocupando la maquina. ¿Entendido?- consigo sonar frio y molesto.

-Yes, My Lord- se pone la mano en el pecho mientras hace una pequeña reverencia. Con sumo cuidado cierra la puerta de mi habitación.

Entierro mis manos entre mis cabellos con frustración. Soy un egoísta ¿Se dan cuenta de que pude dejarlo libre? Pero no lo hice. Sebastián cumplió con el trato, sé que lo humille, sé que se rebajo; hizo cosas que ponían en riesgo su vida…. Todo para nada.

No es mi culpa, ni suya. Es de Alois Trancy. Él es el único culpable o ¿no? Él pensaba que Claude y Sebastián me amaban lo cual es ¡Erróneo! Por todos los santos… sólo deseaban comer mi alma y él iluso creía que era amor. Yo que ahora soy un demonio lo sé mejor que nadie. No es culpa nuestra. Es de Alois… sólo suya… sólo suya.

En realidad tampoco puedo culparlo a él.

Soy un demonio… uno egoísta. En esos tiempos no quería compartirlo con nadie. Se suponía que pasáramos la eternidad juntos después de que devorara mi alma. Por siempre, encerrado dentro de su cuerpo. Jamás estaría solo… corrección; jamás estaríamos solos.

Yo lo acompañaría hasta que encontrara a otra alma. A otra persona a quien servir y eso no me gustaba, hasta la fecha no me agrada. Sólo de imaginármelo me da rabia, el pensar que sentiría deseos por otra esencia. No, no, no. Él es mío.

Su deseo no se cumplió, el mío tampoco. Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma de… ¿Resanar? ¿Cumplir? Esta ambición incompleta; la verdad lo dudo.

Ya me canse de vivir. Todos los días la fastidiosa rutina que no nos lleva a ningún lado. Despertar, ver la mañana pasar, observar el correr de la tarde, esperar a la luna que brilla algunos días hasta que se haga nueva otra vez, dormir y así cada día durante una centuria.

Me salí del tema… debe a haber otra forma de saldar cuentas. No quiero seguir así.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, cierto aunque definitivamente me encantaría. Daría lo que fuera…

-Bocchan… es hora de dormir.- Son las 12 en punto. Resoplo enfadado ni que hubiera mucho que hacer mañana.

-Quítatelos….- Con un movimiento de la cabeza señalo los inmaculados guantes que usa. Me mira sorprendido casi igual que antes. Se lleva la mano a los labios para sacárselos con los dientes. Si fuera humano probablemente me sonrojaría ante tal acto de seducción. La mirada ha dejado atrás la sorpresa, las manos inexpresivas se dedican a desabotonar, quitar y colocar ropa.

Con la 'pijama' puesta; que no es otra cosa que una larga camiseta, me quita el parche que de vez en cuando vuelvo a usar, lo deja encima del buró, desarropa la cama, ayuda a que me recueste bajo las sedosas sabanas azuladas.

-Descanse bocchan.

Antes de pensarlo mejor lo tome por la muñeca, empujándolo al lecho encima de mí. Rodeo su cuello con uno de mis delicados brazos, y el otro en su espalda.

-Boc…-

-Cállate. No quiero que hables. Solamente quédate aquí. Es una orden- la verdad no se oye como una orden sino a suplica.

Lo abrazo fuertemente tanto que probablemente lo aplastaría. Me muerdo el labio, él sigue como si nada, impertérrito, y a la vez dolido.

Escondo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su aroma de madera y lluvia es lo único que puedo oler, la dureza de su espalda lo que percibo con las manos bajo la suavidad de su marmórea piel.

¿Él lo percibirá también?

Rozo su cuello son mis labios. Sus manos me devuelven el abrazo.

-Sebastián…

-Ciel…

Se aleja un poco para poder ver mi rostro. Recarga su frente sobre la mía, nuestros alientos chocando. Al fin después de lo que parecía una eternidad me besa. Es sutil, delicado. Como en un los cuentos donde el príncipe debe despertar a la princesa… los cuentos no me gustan. Devuelvo el beso volviéndolo intenso. Es inverosímil que tengamos que respirar.

-No tienes que hacerlo…- susurra Sebastián en mi oído tan seductoramente que me estremezco arqueando la espalda.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada…- me reprende divertido. Odio que me interrumpa y reprenda. Ni que fuera mi padre. –Duerme, duerme, duerme pequeño Ciel, duerme bien lindo Ciel - Ahora resulta… ¿Por qué siempre usara la canción del 'puente de Londres' para cantar? ¿No se sabe otra? Genial… se percibe el sarcasmo.

Siento el cansancio invadir mi cuerpo, mis parpados pesan y el calor de Sebastián cubriéndome.

Él es mío, mío. De nadie más nunca lo será.

No soy un niño, tampoco me considero un demonio. Soy un caprichoso e inconforme con el resultado pero no dejare ir jamás a Sebastián

Hallare la forma de hacer que sea como debía ser. Lo compensare.

Lo sé.

Ahora lo sé Sebastián Michaelis es MIO para la eternidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NA: Hola! Bueno es mi primer intento de un fic de kuro…

Je según desde la perspectiva de Ciel.

No sé ke opinen ustedes pero a mí me dejo algo insatisfecha al igual que a Sebas u.u que no se lo merecía pero en fin. Tampoco Ciel pero ni modos!

Bueno espero haya kedado decente

Y

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
